Daughter's Lament
by Phillipfan24
Summary: Song-fic! Listen to it on youtube as you read! It's by Carolina Chocolate Drops it's on the Hunger Games Soundtrack and it's perfect to write a fic to! It's about the night and slightly beyond that when Mr. Everdeen Died.


**A/N: Disclaimer, I don't own Hunger Games. I also don't own the song daughter's lament it's off the Hunger Games movie soundtrack! This is my first song-fic so…yeah! Tell me what you think!**

_Come in come in my father, dear and spend this hour with me, for I have a meal a very fine meal I fixed it up for thee, thee, I fixed it up for thee_

"Dad! Dad!" Young Katniss Everdeen called. "Come inside, I made us breakfast!"

_No, I aint comin' in, I aint comin' in to spend this hour with thee, for I have to go down into the mines I'll return this night to thee, thee, I'll return this night to thee_

"Sorry, Katniss. I can't I have to go to the mines, but I'll see you when I get home tonight," He kissed the top of his daughter's head and set off to the mines.

_She got up her arrow and her bow, her arrow and her string, and she went down into the forest than sweetly she did sing, sing, than sweetly did she sing_

Katniss was sad her father had to go but after finishing her breakfast and storing her father's where animals or her mother or Prim could find it she speculated the entire room to find her prized possessions- the bow and arrow set her father had taught her to make. She quickly slid on her boots and grabbed the bow and arrows running towards the forest. As soon as she arrived she smiled at the soft chirp of the Mockingjay. "Deep in the meadow, under a willow, A bed of grass a soft green pillow," She sang, a smile creeping up on her face as the melody was repeated.

_Up spoke, up spoke a Mockingjay up from a willow tree sayin' you had a father in the mines whose gone this day from thee, thee whose gone this day from thee_

Gone. All of it. Gone. He wasn't the only thing that had died; the joy, the purpose. All merriment in the dreaded Panem life was now thrust away from her. Because of one stupid accident.

_Whoa be, whoa be Mockingjay whoa be, whoa be to thee I'll send an arrow through your heart for to bring such news to me, me, for to bring such news to me_

Every day now. She slung the bow and quiver over her shoulder stomped her feet into her boots and marched into the forest. She couldn't get the stupid Anthem of Panem out of her head since the funerals. She began to unconsciously hum, but stopped, hearing a Mockingjay echo her tune. She grimaced at the sound and once her eyes landed on the culprit her hand released the arrow. It went sailing through the bird like beauty; ironic that it only took beauty from the wonderful forest. She had never shot a Mockingjay before-especially prey so innocent so liking towards her-her hands shook with fear and apprehensiveness.

_Up spoke up spoke that Mockingjay, don't waste your time with me- go home and mind that pretty little girl her father no more to see, see her father no more to see, she went home to her house that night- that house so cold and mean_

She took off sprinting out of the forest not bothering to stop at the cool stream for a drink-she couldn't think. She burst into the house and slammed the door behind her and kicked off her boots. She looked at the small piece of coal that had fallen out of her father's jacket pocket that still hung on the hook. She scowled at the item and chucked-smashing a mirror on accident the shatter echoing throughout the small house. She leaned down and began to sob. She heard quiet footsteps. She stopped and looked up to see a tear-masked Prim horrified by her sister's sobs.

_And she held her sister close to her side and never more did sing, sing, and never more did sing._

Katniss ran over to her sister wrapping her in a hug which Prim heartily returned. She walked them over to the couch by the fireplace, and Katniss rocked her sister quietly. She thought about singing- Mountain Air or the Hanging Tree, she opened her mouth to start but something flickered in the back of her mind-_don't do it. Don't sing. Don't do it. Don't do it ever again._


End file.
